dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Haseo (G.U.)
Haseo (ハセヲ) is an Adept Rogue known as the "Terror of Death", and is the main character in .hack//Roots, .hack//G.U., and .hack//GU+. He is a PKKer who is in search of Tri-Edge, the legendary PK that previously attacked Haseo's friend, Shino and put her into a coma in the real world. Online thumb|left|Haseo in his second form. Appearance Haseo's Class, Adept Rogue, is an uncommon Class in which the player is allowed to choose multiple classes for their character. Twin Blade, Edge Punisher, and Flick Reaper were classes picked by Haseo, with Twin Blade being his initial form. Upon completing advancement quests called Job Extensions in- game, he can unlock and use the abilities of his other two forms. Haseo's eyes are red and he has shaggy gray hair. In his first form, Haseo wears a black, light and tightly-fitted leather wardrobe. His midriff and shoulders are essentially left bare and decorated with wave tattoos. For his second form, his midriff is now covered and additional bronze-like metal platings were added to his arms and hips. Haseo's appearance change drastically in his third and final form. Gone are all the metal components, and in their place are spiky protrusions littered all over his armor. In recent artwork and trailers for the final installment of G.U., it seems that Haseo has somehow broken system rules and has a fourth form. This form is even more complex than his third and grants him access to a type of weapon not in the game: dual guns. He can now wield a pair of pistols with blades attached, which can fire in normal combat and perform Twin Blade-like skills, a sort of opposite of the Steam Gunner class. Unlike his previous forms, his "Xth Form" is white. Personality Haseo is usually a very cold person online. He finds it hard to get close to people, and even harder to trust them. From the start he'd been marked as an infamous player. First as Ovan's pet project, then as a member of the Twilight Brigade, and finally as a powerful PKKer. Because of his reputation and his attitude, he has few close friends within The World R:2. While he was a part of the Twilight Brigade he had a few allies, but since then many of them have left the game, or in Shino's case, just vanished altogether. Shino's disappearance had a very powerful effect on him. She was his reason for playing the game, and the fact that she disappeared without a trace after being attacked by Tri-Edge has left a black mark on his psyche. He will stop at nothing until he finds out what happened to Shino, and gets his revenge. Offline thumb|left|A depiction of Ryou Misaki at age 17 from the CC2 website Basic Info Haseo's player, Ryou Misaki, is a student attending a famous private high school. He lives alone and his dad owns a major company. He visits Shino, who is in a coma at the hospital, every day. He decided to play The World R:2 after talking to a friend who used to play its previous version The World. He also works part time at a grocery store. He was once the player behind Sora, but lost all memory of The World after being Data Drained by Skeith. History Project .hack :See Sora thumb|Haseo as he appears in Roots .hack//Roots In his first adventure in The World R:2 Haseo was saved from a group of PKers by a player named Ovan. On the advice of a player named Phyllo he decided to join Ovan's Guild Twilight Brigade and was introduced to its other members, including fellow newbie Tabby and Ovan's co-leader Shino. The Brigade soon found itself in a struggle with another Guild named TaN. Haseo, who was close with Tawaraya a high ranking member of TaN tried to help the situation, but it was no use. Tensions between the two Guilds reached a peak at the Battlefield of Coite-Bodher, where the Brigade fought against TaN in a fierce battle. Though the Brigade succeeded in driving off TaN's forces, Ovan mysteriously vanished during the fight. Without its leader the Brigade soon collapsed. Haseo decided to remain with Shino, who he'd developed feelings for. The two began to grow closer, but without warning Shino was forcibly taken away from him. The culprit was an infamous PKer named Tri-Edge. He had PKed Shino while she was alone at the Hulle Granz Cathedral and somehow had placed her into a coma in reality. With only his name and a short description to go on, Haseo began to hunt Tri-Edge, hoping to find a way to bring Shino back. Wanting more power, Haseo entered an event known as the Forest of Pain. At the center a brief encounter with Harald Hoerwick gave his character tremendous power. With this power he began ruthlessly hunting PKers, acquiring the title "The Terror of Death" after killing 100 PKers at once. Eventually he succeeded in finding Azure Flame Kite, who he thought to be Tri-Edge, but was defeated by his Data Drain attack. His character was reformatted and sent back to level 1, forcing Haseo to start all over again. thumb|left|150px|Haseo in Cell .hack//CELL .hack//GnU Haseo has a short cameo in GnU when several of the characters spy on him having a secret meeting with Ovan at the Arche Koeln Falls. .hack//G.U.+ thumb|180px|Haseo in G.U.+ Now an infamous PKKer, Haseo wanders throughout The World R:2 looking for any clues regarding Tri-Edge. While wandering, he rescues Atoli who is about to be PKed by Bordeaux and her henchmen. Despite the objections of Atoli's guild leader, Sakaki, Atoli begins looking for Haseo so that she can repay her debt to him. However, upon finding him, Haseo simply blows her off. Soon he receives a mysterious message from Ovan. Traveling to Hulle Granz Cathedral, he encounters Ovan who informs him that Shino has fallen into a coma in the real world and that Tri-Edge will soon "return to the scene of that tragedy". Refusing to give up anything else about his activities, Ovan walks off, leaving Haseo alone in the Cathedral. Suddenly Tri-Edge appears. Haseo tries to fight against Tri-Edge but is defeated and data drained, falling unconscious. He is revived by Yata and Pi, who introduce themselves as System Administrators. They inform Haseo that they want his help to solve the current problems in The World R:2, claiming that mysterious things known as AIDAs are the cause of the problems. Haseo refuses at first and storms off, but a chance meeting with Atoli causes him to change his mind. He accepts their offer and becomes a member of their organization "Project GU". Soon afterwards, Haseo returns to the Cathedral, but he is suddenly teleported by the Sign there to another Lost Ground. Waiting for him is Bordeaux, who is eager for a rematch. Haseo tries to fight her, but she suddenly transforms herself, revealing that her character has been possessed by an AIDA. Haseo is nearly killed but is rescued by Kuhn, a player wielding the mysterious Avatar Magus. Kuhn introduces himself as another member of Project G.U. He decides to make Haseo his partner. Together, Haseo and Kuhn travel to Lumina Cloth where a fighting tournament is taking place. There they see that that the current champion of the tournament, Endrance, is cheating by using the entity Avatar Macha to fight for him. Haseo challenges him to a duel in the arena, and manages to activate his own Avatar Avatar Skeith in response to Macha's attacks. Skeith manages to defeat Macha, apparently cleansing both the avatar, and Endrance's AIDA Mia from Endrance's body. .hack//G.U. Games For a more in-depth review of Haseo's role in the .hack//G.U. Games see the G.U. Games section. When Haseo began playing The World, he was approached by two players IYOTEN and Asta, who offered to help teach him the game. On their adventure however, the two betrayed Haseo and PKed him. The mysterious player Ovan appeared, PKKing them and reviving Haseo. Eight months later, following the events of Roots, Haseo joins the newbie helper guild Canard in order to help regain his lost power as quickly as possible. He is also befriended by Atoli, a member of Moon Tree, and targeted by Bordeaux, a PKer from Kestrel with a vendetta against him. He joins the mysterious organization "G.U." (formed by Yata and Pi) to get closer to finding Tri-Edge again. He also participates in the Demon thumb|left|100px|Haseo's avatar pattern (Skeith 1st Form) Palace Arena Tournament, where he is able to awaken as an Epitaph User. During the tournament, he also develops rivalries with the ex-PK Matsu and the ex-Emperor Alkaid, and he exposes the Emperor Endrance to be an AIDA-PC. The legendary Emperor, Antares, also takes him under his wing, helping him unlock his Edge Punisher form once again. However, in an attempt to prove herself to Haseo, Atoli disappears searching for Tri-Edge. "G.U." is able to track her down, to a mysterious room, but when they arrive Azure Flame Kite appears and attacks them. They defeat him, and he crumbles into pieces. Haseo is disheartened that even though "Tri-Edge" is defeated, there is no change in Shino's state. Letting down their guard after defeating Azure Flame Kite, the group is shocked when an AIDA emerges, steals Atoli's Epitaph, and escapes from the room. The incident places all the players of The World onto a mirror AIDA Server, and no one is able to log out. "G.U." succeeds in transferring everyone back to the original server, but even escaping to the real world, Atoli finds that her arm is now paralyzed. It later becomes clear that the Holy Palace Emperor, Sirius, is infected by the AIDA in possession of Atoli's Epitaph. With help from Endrance, Haseo is able to defeat Sirius and retrieve Atoli's Epitaph, but not before an AIDA-infected Bordeaux PKs Alkaid, causing her to become a Lost One in Haseo's arms, much like Shino before her. After the tournament, Sakaki, who had been behind the actions of Bordeaux, used Atoli to take over Moon Tree's @HOME, turning it into an AIDA Server. Haseo and "G.U.", however, free Atoli and defeat Sakaki. At this point, Ovan appears again, to reveal that he is the true "Tri-Edge" that Haseo has been looking for, and is the one behind all of Sakaki's actions. Haseo fights Ovan, but it ultimately ends in a draw as neither is powerful enough to defeat the other. During this time, "G.U." is taken over by Sakaki, entrusted with the position by the CyberConnect Corporation due to his ability to control the AIDA. Haseo participates in Sakaki's PK tournament to defeat him once and for all. He then tracks down Ovan, and is finally able to defeat him. Ovan reveals that the reason he needed Haseo to defeat him was so that he could unleash his Avatar Corbenik's true power, "Rebirth", so as to cause the entire Internet to reset. This results in the destruction of all AIDA, curing himself and his sister Ina, which seems to have been Ovan's original goal. However, this unleashes another threat, Cubia, into not only the The World, but the entire Internet. Haseo and the other Epitaph Users are able to defeat Cubia, with help from Ovan, who apparently sacrifices himself to stop the monster. Trivia *Haseo's Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai, also does the voice of Sieg. *Haseo stars in a commercial included in the game for Keroro Gunsou: Meromero Battle Royal Z, where he literally kicks Keroro Gunsou, the mascot, off the screen. *"Haseo" is a reading of the name of the famous Japanese poet Matsuo Bashou. His disciple, Kawai Sora, was the inspiration for Sora's name. *Haseo is 5'8" (174 cm) tall. *Haseo's arena team is named: "Team Haseo". *Haseo's starter weapons are Spin Gai Gu, Broad Legged, and Scythe Shouxiao. category: Adept Rogues category: Roots Characters category: CELL Characters category: GnU Characters category: GU Games Characters